An O'hana for 628
by terrifel
Summary: Ch. 6 is up! (:0)
1. Meghan's Big Surprise

Ok, first Chapter, first story. Yay!

* * *

I groaned as my alarm went off. _Great…_I thought groggily._ My first day at a Hawaiian school. _Ok, let me back up.

Two months ago, in July, my dad had received a big promotion from his company. Unfortunately, his office was being moved to Hawaii and he said either we all go or he didn't go at all. So, obviously, I had to say bye to all my friends, my school, my relatives, the whole thing. I kept telling myself it wouldn't last, we'd move back here where we belonged, in Minnesota. But we didn't.

So now it's September first, the first day of school. At least there's one good thing about this little town. The school's so close to everyone's houses that everybody walks to school. Hey, it beats waking up at 6:10 in the morning just to catch the bus! So I rolled out of bed at 7:15 (school started at 7:50), got dressed in a turquoise tee and blue jeans, grabbed a granola bar and left without saying goodbye to my parents. (I still hadn't fully forgiven them about moving to Hawaii.)

The walk to school took me downtown, or what was _called _downtown. All it had was a grocery store with enough food to supply a family of three, a general store, and a few other stores whose names were in Hawaiian so I couldn't recognize them. I walked along the dirt road, kicking a small pebble and looking to the ground. Suddenly I heard a voice to my left.

"Hi!"

I turned, startled, and saw a girl with jet-black hair to her waist and brown eyes. She was obviously Hawaiian and looked about my age. She also looked oddly familiar…

"Uh, hi," I answered. The girl moved closer to me a bit until we were walking side be side. "Do I know you?" I asked.

The girl looked at me oddly and shook her head. "I don't think so. I've lived here all my life. Are you new here?" I nodded. "I thought so. It's a small town so it's kinda obvious when someone new comes, ya know?" She smiled.

I smiled back. Well, this was a good start. I'm already on my way to making friends! "Oh, can I see your schedule?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Your schedule. May I see it please?" She smiled again. She seemed to like doing that.

"Oh, yeah." I reached into my backpack and found it among all the notebooks, folders, and pencils. "I haven't bothered to look at it yet, though."

The black-haired girl took mine and dug her's out. She started comparing them. "Hey, look! We have the first five classes together!" she said happily. She showed me. The girl was right. Here was my schedule.

1 Hour: Geometry Teacher: Mrs. Smith

2 Hour: English 9 Teacher: Ms. Redke

3 Hour: Civics 9 Teacher: Mr. Goodman

4 Hour: Science 9 Teacher: Mr. Mackintosh

5 Hour: Art Teacher: Mr. Johnson

6 Hour: Computer Essen. Teacher: Mrs. Gruike

7 Hour: Spanish 1 Teacher: Ms. Rodriquez

All the teachers were unknown to me, though back in Minnesota I had a kindergarten teacher named Mr. Gruike. Was this his wife, maybe?

I was brought back to reality by the girl waving her hand in my face. "Huh… wha....?"

"I _said_ 'Do you want some help getting to classes?'" she repeated.

I grinned. "Sure! Could you give me a tour of the town, too maybe?"

The girl nodded eagerly. "What did you say your name was?" she asked curiously.

"Meghan. Your's?"

"Lilo. C'mon, we're at the school. We'd better get to first hour before school starts." She ran toward the large, brick building, leaving me to ponder what she had said.

Lilo?

* * *

End of first chapter. Ooo, can't you feel the suspense?


	2. Tour of the Town

Ok, second chapter. The story really takes off here. Remember, Meghan is fictional and if you notice similarities between her and someone else, it's unintentional.

* * *

With Lilo's knowledge of the building we were able to get into Geometry before anyone else, so we sat next to each other. I used this extra time to think. _Lilo… Wasn't she like, ten on the series, though? Ok, Meghan, you're cracking up. Lots of people are probably named Lilo around here. You're just overeacting. _I couldn't stop thinking about it, though. No wonder she looked so familiar… She was just older for some reason.

The first day of school was a blur. Lilo was able to show me to all my classes. On the way home, she asked if I'd like a tour now. I had no homework since I said sure. "Just let me leave a note for my parents." I hurried to my house, wrote and left the note, and when I came back Lilo had a strange blue "koala" with her.

"While you were gone I went to my house and got my dog," she smiled. "His name's Stitch." Stitch smiled.

"Oh, ok." I knew he wasn't really a dog, but just for fun I asked what kind he was.

"He got ran over by a truck, but before that he was a collie," Lilo replied. She said it without hesitating. I guess she's gotten that question many times before.

We started off "downtown." As we walked down the street Stitch constantly ran ahead and sniffed at various buildings. "That's the grocery store, and that's the tourist shop." She pointed at two buildings across the street. She paused suddenly. "There's not much here, really. Do you wanna go to the beach?" I nodded.

It didn't take longer than ten minutes to get to the beach. There were a few people swimming, but most were tanning in the sand. "That's were my older sister, Nani, works. C'mon, I want you to meet her." Lilo walked toward a blue shack some ways down the beach. I followed, but not before I saw something glinting in the sand. I bent down and saw a small turquoise ball half buried in the sand.

"What's that?" I wondered out loud. I picked it up and wiped off the sand. It had "628" written on it in bold numbers. "Uh-oh…" I whispered.

"Hey, Meghan! Come here!" Lilo shouted. I quickly stuffed the pod into my pocket and jogged over to her.

"So you're Meghan," Nani looked me over thoroughly, as if seeing if I was worthy of approval. "Well, I say it's about time Lilo made a friend other than Stitch."

She was cut off by a tourist coming to turn in his flippers. "Aloha!" she said in her faky-friendly voice. "I'll be glad to take those for you!" Lilo rolled her eyes.

"C'mon. We'd better get home."

I followed, eager to get home and check out the pod I found. 628… did that mean it was more powerful than Stitch? Speaking of Stitch, where had he gone? I hadn't seen him since when we were in town. My question was quickly answered as an orange and yellow blur came crashing onto the beach, followed by a blue blur.

"Oh! Excuse me, I have to, uh, get Stitch to stop chasing that other dog." She took off after them. I shrugged, slightly surprised that they hadn't caught them all by now. But then I figured, where there was an experiment, there was also…

The ground rumbled as Gantu ran onto the beach with a glass tube in his hands. He stopped, looked both ways, then bent down and asked, "Have you seen an orange creature run this way?"

I blinked. He was even bigger in real life! "Uh… that way." I pointed the opposite way it had run.

"Thanks, earth girl." He jogged down the beach the way I pointed.

"Hehehe. Sucker." I muttered. Now, time to get home.

* * *

Hee hee… So Gantu made his entrance a little earlier than I expected, but I think it made the chapter better. The next chapter I'm really looking forward to writing. R&R, please! 


	3. Activated Alert!

Whoot! Got the next chapter unloaded already!

* * *

Back at the house I thought about what to do with the pod. I couldn't activate it, of course, it could be something that would end the world for all I know. And I couldn't just walk up to Lilo's house and say "Excuse me, I believe this belongs to you." Yeah, that would be just a little freaky for Lilo, I think.

After thinking some more I decided to just take it to school and set it on her desk in the morning. She would see it and take it home with all the other inactivated experiments. More importantly, she wouldn't know it was me who found it. My mind made up, I took the pod up to my room. I set it down on my dresser so I wouldn't forget it in the morning. Unknown to me, the sister of Doom was still awake (more commonly known as Em. And as I put my pajamas on she came into the room. I swear, little siblings are genetically programmed to annoy the heck out of you. Hmmm… I'll have to make sure she's not one of Jumba's experiments…

As she came in she saw the pod on my dresser. "Oooo, what's this?" She picked it up and started tossing it up in the air.

"Emily! Put that down now!" I shouted. The last thing I needed was for her to go and lose it somewhere, or worse, activate it by accident.

"Why? What do _you_ want with it?" she asked in that annoyingly snobby voice only little sisters have. "I'm gonna take a bath now and I don't have anything to play with. Besides, it'll only be for a while."

Oh, great. She just _had _to have it in the bath with her. "Emily, you can't take that in the bath with you. It's my, um… school project. So give it back."

"You gotta catch me first!" She ran down the hallway laughing maniacally.

"Come back here, you little brat!" I followed her into the bathroom. Why did she have to go in the bathroom? Why the one room in the house with a bathtub full of water? I saw her next to the bath tub still holding the pod.

"Emily, don't you dare drop that in the water. I swear, you will be in so much trouble if you do." I started advancing on her. She was grinning slyly.

"What if my hand just… slipped…," she faked to drop the pod in the water, "for a moment?"

That was the last straw. I ran forward and tried to grab it out of her hands by grabbing her arm. "Meghan! Stop it! I was only kidding!" I didn't stop, though. "Ok, fine! Take it!" She released her grip on the pod and walked out of the bathroom, rubbing her now-sore arm.

I sighed in relief, glad to have gotten the pod back. I started walking out of the bathroom. However, being the klutz that I am, I tripped on the rug beside the bath tub. As I started to fall I threw the pod from my hands on accident. As I watched it fall into the bath it seemed like time had stopped. I reached out to grab it. I wasn't quick enough, though, and watched helplessly as it sank into the water with a "plop".

* * *

Ok, this chapter's kind of dragged out. But if I didn't do that it would only be about two sentences long. Aw, well. Maybe next chapter will be better. 


	4. The Turquoise Experiment

Yay! One review! You really like me! cough Ok, this is a really long chapter, so settle down with a cup of coffee while you're reading.

* * *

There was a bright light, so bright I thought I'd go blind and I covered my eyes. When the light cleared (and my eyes recovered enough so my vision wasn't blurred anymore) there was a turquoise experiment in the bathtub. It looked a lot like Stitch, only turquoise with a white stomach and around its eyes. It also had dark blue lining around the pink in its ears and a bushy tail tipped with white.

It blinked its big, shining black eyes twice, then looked around the room. When it realized it was in the bathtub it shook itself, sending water spray everywhere. It then noticed me and narrowed its eyes at me. I gulped. But instead of attacking me like I expected it just walked over to the window. It looked back at me and started chuckling softly. That chuckle soon became a giggle, which became laughter. It finally threw its head back and emitted maniacal howling. And then… it disappeared.

I ran over to Lilo's house as fast as I could. I wasn't sure what that experiment actually did, but from that creepy laughter it made I made an educated guess it was bad. And I had to tell her it was activated. I didn't care if they figured out I knew some stuff about them. I ran up the front steps and pounded on the door. I heard a high-pitched voice inside the house, "I'll get it, I'll get it!" The door opened to reveal Pleakley in yet another of Nani's outfits.

I did a double-take (I had been expecting Lilo to answer), but quickly regained my composure. "Ummm... hello. I'm looking for Lilo. Is she here?" I hoped my tone was casual.

"She's upstairs in her room. Who are you?" Pleakley answered warily.

"I'm a friend from school. Can I go see her? Quickly?" I was getting impatient with the one-eyed alien. He finally stepped aside and pointed me down the hall towards the elevator. "Thanks," I said before speed-walking towards it.

The elevator made a "ding" as it reached its destination. I burst out of the elevator into the room. Lilo and her "dog" where on the floor listening to Elvis records and looked up in surprise when I entered.

"Experiment… 628… activated…" I gasped.

Lilo and Stitch shared unsure glances for a moment, and then Lilo turned to me and said coolly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly, but now what not the time to play dumb. "And I also know that Stitch is not really a dog. He's an alien originally named Experiment 626."

THAT got their attention. Lilo stood up and said, "Come with me. You, too Stitch."

"Eh," Stitch responded. He followed us into the elevator. It was a tight squeeze, but thank God it was only a short ride.

Lilo led me to a door at the end of the hallway. She knocked and a familiar Russian accented voice floated though the door. "Who is it?! Am working on something."

"That can wait, Jumba!" Lilo shouted back. "We need to talk to you!" The door opened and Jumba appeared. "What is being so important to be interrupting evil genius work?"

Lilo gestured to me. "Meghan found something that could be another one of yours. She came bursting into my and Stitch's room and proclaimed that Experiment 628 was activated."

Jumba suddenly seemed very interested in the collar of his shirt. "Er… Very well. Come in, little girls and 62… uh, dog." We followed him to his computer. He typed in a few things and a screen came on to reveal 628's picture and some stuff about him.

"That's the one!" I exclaimed. Lilo seemed exasperated.

"Jumba! I thought you stopped making experiments after 627!"

Jumba chuckled nervously. "Is being bad habit, I'm afraid. What is amazing me is how little blonde girl knew it was being mine…"

Now it was my turn to be nervous as everyone in the room stared at me for a moment. "Never mind," Lilo said after a moment. "What does it do, Jumba?"

"Is being ice experiment. Can create ice from nothing and change to mist at will. Is able to change global climates and plunge earth into ice age!" Jumba started laughing manically.

"No, Jumba. That's bad." Lilo sighed. "So it's like Slushy?"

After Jumba had clamed down enough to speak he said,"In manner of speaking. Experiment 628 is much more powerful and dangerous. Can also lift 1,000 times size and sneak around almost undetected."

"Goobaja!" Stitch said. I guess he felt free to speak as I had figured out he was an alien.

"You're right, Stitch. We need to get going." Lilo grabbed a glass containment tube and started heading out he door.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "I want to go with you."

Lilo seemed uncertain, so I provided some reason. "I activated it, so I should help you find it."

"If little girl is wanting to go, should." Jumba said reasonably.

"Fine," Lilo agreed.

"Bootifa," Stitch nodded.

"Wait. Will be needing these." Jumba tossed us some snow jackets.

We put them on and headed outside and gasped at what we saw. Everything was covered in ice!

* * *

Whew! Looong chapter. But worth it, I think. Here's 628's bio. He's turquoise with white stomach and white around black eyes. He also has a bushy tail tipped in white. His nose, claws, toes, markings on his back, and lining around ears are dark blue. He's mischievous, loyal, and protective. He also loves to drink mocha with marshmallows in it. (Unusual as he's an ice experiment.) 


	5. An Icy World

Thankies everyone for the comments. I'll wuv you forever. My brain is practically exploding with ideas right now so I better get them down before school knowledge shoves them out.

"Ok… this is interesting." I said after a few minutes of staring at the sparkly, slippery world. "At least we know Jumba wasn't lying." My attempt at humor went unnoticed so I shut my trap.

"We need to find 628 before it gets off the island. You heard Jumba. It can change to mist so it can travel over the ocean." Lilo started walking timidly on the ice. She slipped and fell on her bottom. She moaned and got up shakily. "We need better shoes."

After a few more minutes inside with Jumba we emerged with spikes on the bottom of our shoes. (Stitch had natural sucking power on the bottom of his feet.) "Ok. That problem solved, how do we find 628?" I asked.

Stitch solved that problem. "There." He pointed to the top of a large hill not far from where we were. We could see a dot (probably 628) with streaks of ice-blue energy coming from it. As soon as the energy touched something it turned to ice.

"Well, c'mon! We haven't got all day!" Lilo started running towards the ice-covered hill. Stitch and I looked at each other for a moment, then followed. _I can't believe it! _I thought. _I'm actually helping Lilo and Stitch catch an experiment! Except when I was watching it on T.V. I didn't have to worry about getting frozen…_

"Get up, you sniveling pea brain! An experiment has been activated!" Hampsterveil bellowed through his computer. Gantu groaned and walked towards his computer. He pressed a button.

"Experiment 628 activated," a computer voice said. "Primary Function: Control of Ice."

"Ah, another experiment more powerful than the little blue trog!" Gantu exclaimed. "I'll be sure to catch this one. I have to!"

"Yeah, sure. Been there done that." 625 entered with a half-eaten baloney sandwich in one hand. "By the way, we're out of cheese again. Remember ta get some while you're out."

Gantu grumbled and grabbed another containment tube. "I will be back with Experiment 628. And when I do, the first thing it'll freeze is you." With that he stomped out his ship. 625 shrugged and stuffed the remaining sandwich in his mouth.

Yay for 625! I'm not sure if I got his character down, though. Please tell me if I didn't so I can try to improve!


	6. A Series of Important Events

Good day! It's been a loooong time since I last updated, but I had a bit of trouble thinking of events for this chapter. Well, I'm back and here's my longest chapter yet!

As we were walking along I noticed something strange. At some spots the ice looked to be about 3 feet thick, and at others no more than an inch. As I was thinking this Lilo suddenly stopped in front of me, causing me to bump into her. She shushed me when I made a shout of surprise.

"Shhh! 628's just over this hill! We don't want him to run away." She started to tip-toe forward and Stitch and I followed. The only sounds heard were the _crunch, crunch _of the spikes on our shoes penetrating the ice. We neared the top of the hill and got down on our stomachs for more cover. I wished Jumba hadn't given us bright red jackets.

We saw 628 right where we saw him from Lilo's house, and he was still making ice. It occasionally stopped and wiped his paws on his thighs as if they were getting cold. He then made a grunting noise and started making more ice.

"Ok, you go over there," Lilo pointed to a spot on the opposite side of the hill we were on," and herd him over here. Stitch and I'll catch him." I nodded, but in my head asked how something that sounded so easy could be so hard to do.

I somehow got to the other side of the hill without being detected by 628 and thought about how I was going to get him towards were Lilo and Stitch were. That's when the rumbling started. I turned around and saw Gantu in the distance. And he was running this way! "Oh, no," I whispered. I looked back at 628 and figured I'd just have to take my chances. I burst to my feet and began running towards it waving my arms. I must've looked like an idiot, but what else could I do? It's not like I had a plasma gun in my pocket!

628 stopped making ice and looked my way. After a moment his pitch black eyes widened and he made an "Eep!" sound. He ran back down the hill. _Wow, _I thought. _This is easier than I thought. _I soon found out it was not me it was scared of.

"Meghan, look out! Move!" Lilo shouted. I didn't know what to move away from, but I stepped to my right. Gantu's foot landed where I was a second ago. I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes.

"Oh, my Gosh!" I screamed. After recovering from my surprise I saw Lilo and Stitch running after Gantu. 628 was running as fast as he could, but Gantu was gaining on him. Lilo and Stitch weren't fairing well, either. Each step Gantu took set them farther and farther apart. "They'll never catch Gantu, he's too fast!" I said to myself. I quickly looked around to look for something, _anything _that might help. My eyes nearly missed a fallen palm branch frozen to the ground. I ran over to it and, with some difficulty managed to break it off from the frozen ground. I set my feet on it and pushed off down the hill, riding it like a snowboard. After a moment the spikes on the bottom of my shoes dug into it enough so I didn't need to worry about falling off. I made a beeline for 628 and found I was gaining speed rapidly.

I zoomed past Lilo and Stitch and gained on, no passed, Gantu! I laughed at the face he made when I past him and shouted," See ya!" back at him. I turned back towards 628, who was still running. I plucked him off the ground as I passed him and tucked him in the crook of my arm. I noticed we were nearing town. Judging by the leveling ground and the fact that I was losing speed I decided it was time to retreat. I looked for a space between shops to turn down. I saw one and made a sharp turn, sending ice shards everywhere. I jumped off my "snowboard" and hid with 628 behind a trash can. Gantu paused in front of the alleyway and looked in it. He made a frustrated grunt and took off down the street.

I sighed in relief and looked at the experiment in my arms. It looked up and me and suddenly struggled to be put down.

"No! I've gotta take you to Lilo's house!" I began hauling the struggling, snarling experiment back down the alley. At that moment Lilo and Stitch found where we were.

"You got him!" Lilo said in amazement.

"Yeah, but -uhh- could we put him in that –urrr- tube thing before he gets away again?" I asked between grunts of exhaustion.

"Oh, right." She twisted it open and I dropped 628 inside it. It quickly jumped to its feet and leaped at the opening in the top, only to be met by glass as Lilo shut it.

"Let's get him to Jumba," she said with a satisfied sigh.

"Ih," Stitch said. We started making our way back to the house in silence except for the occasional growl from 628.

Lilo broke the silence by asking," Hey, Meghan. When you came into the house and said you knew that Stitch was an alien, I wanted to ask you how you knew. In all the commotion about 628 I forgot to ask though. So… how much _do_ you know?"

I took a deep breath. I knew this would be coming sooner or later. "Are you sure you want to know it all?"

She nodded slowly.

"Well, I'll start at the beginning. I know that Stitch was created by Jumba and was put on trial for being an illegal experiment. He was sentenced to exile on a desert asteroid but escaped via a red police cruiser. He landed here on Earth and disguised himself as a dog and became your pet. He was followed by Jumba and a one-eyed alien named Pleakley. They were assigned by the Galactic Federation to capture Stitch and give him back to them. They were eventually fired for taking too long and the former Captain Gantu took their place. He kidnapped you, but Stitch, Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley rescued you. Stitch was allowed to stay on Earth after that." I paused for a moment and noticed that both Lilo adn Stitch were goggling at me. "Oh, wait. There's more. I know that Dr. Hamsterveil hired Gantu after he's been fired by the Galactic Federation to catch all the rest of Jumba's experiments before you. While we're on the subject of you guys, I want you to know that at my old school everyone, I mean _everyone _knew how obsessed I was with the show."

"Wait a minute…" Lilo interrupted. "We're on a… a TV show?!"

"Uh-huh," I answered. She seemed likely to faint at this point, so I figured I'd better hurry it up. "I spent hours watching the movie…"

"MOVIE???"

"so that I could get Stitch's voice right… and I can't believe I just told you that last part." I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

Lilo seemed to take a break from her deer-in-headlights look to ask," You can do Stitch's voice?" She seemed intrigued. "Do it."

"Uh… ok…" I smiled nervously. "Stitch, if you take offense to this line, I'm only mimicking you." I lowered my voice to match his. "Meega nala kweesta!"

Lilo raised her eyebrows, obviously impressed, and Stitch clapped a few times. "Nice. You know Turian?"

I nodded. "Well, not enough to speak in fluently, but I know a bit." They were staring at me with that deer-in-headlights look again. I coughed. "Well, um, we'd better get 628 back to Jumba."

Lilo snapped out of her trance. "Oh, yeah."

"Ah, little girls and dog have captured 628!" Jumba exclaimed once we showed him the now-growling experiment.

"Jumba, it's ok. Meghan knows Stitch is an alien… and a lot more," Lilo said.

Jumba seemed to ignore her comment for he went on to investigate 628. "What I is wondering is why 628 did not turn to mist like is programmed when in danger." He rubbed his overly-large chin.

"Maybe he doesn't know how," Lilo suggested.

"Of course knows how!" Jumba roared. "Is _my _evil genius experiment!"

"But remember Nosy? He had a glitch. Maybe 628 has a glitch, too."

Jumba sighed in defeat. "Yeas, am supposing so. So we'll have to delete part about changing to mist in bio." He walked over to his computer to make the adjustments.

"What about cousin?" Stitch asked.

"What about him?" Lilo asked back.

"One place where he belongs." Stitch hugged the glass tube.

"Oh, I think we'll figure that out in the morning. Its too late and it's a school night." Lilo yawned as she said this.

"Could I take him?" I suggested hopefully.

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"I think since this whole mess is my fault I should keep him for the night. Besides, I think Nani's got her hands full as it is and doesn't need another, and I quote, "little monster" on her hands."

Jumba looked at Lilo. "How is little blonde girl knowing about Pleakley?"

"You don't wanna know," Lilo muttered.

Pleakley entered the room at this moment. He had a blanket wrapped around him and was carrying a cup of mocha. "You'd better have a talk with that ice experiment of yours, Lilo. It's getting out of hand." He shivered and took a sip of mocha.

"It's not Slushy, Pleakley. Its 628." Lilo gestured to the experiment, which was now eyeing Pleakley with interest, it's bushy tail wagging excitedly.

"Well, get it under control, if you please. I don't want to… why is it staring at me that way?" Everyone looked at 628. It was drooling and was clawing at the glass.

"Its after me!" Pleakley screamed. "I don't want to die!"

"Wait, Pleakley!" Lilo stepped forward. "Give me your mocha." Pleakley handed it over. Lilo waved the mug in front of the glass, going in circles. 628 followed the cup wherever it went.

"It likes mocha!" I exclaimed. Pleakley seemed to notice me for the first time.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the person who'll be taking this little monster off your hands so you won't have to worry about getting killed." I lifted the tube into my arms. 628 growled softly.

628 was still looking at the mug of mocha with interest. "Well, see you tomorrow, Lilo. I'll keep Mocha safe until we find his one place."

"Mocha?"

"Oh, sorry. Did you want to name him? I just figured Mocha would e a good name for him since he likes mocha."

"Oh, no!," Lilo shook her head. "Name him whatever you want. I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled. "Bye, Stitch." I waved to him.

"Bye," he answered.

Woot! Five pages on Word! My longest chapter yet! Don't worry, all you Hamsterveil lovers out there, he will be having a bigger part in this story.


End file.
